The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery charging device, a method of charging in a secondary battery charging device, a photovoltaic generator, a method of power generation in a photovoltaic generator, a photovoltaic-charged secondary battery system, an electronic device, and an electrical vehicle.
A photovoltaic-charged secondary battery system in which a secondary battery pack is charged with electrical power generated by a solar battery by combining the solar battery with the secondary battery pack has been known from, for example, PTL1. Such a photovoltaic-charged secondary battery system is generally loaded with an MPPT circuit (maximum power point tracker circuit), with which the maximum point of output electrical power of the solar battery (optimum operation point) is tracked.